


Empty Chair

by ladyreapermc



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sub!John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: John is tied to a chair. You have all the control
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 46





	Empty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the scene in the first movie in which John is tied to a chair.

You surveyed your work on his hands, making sure the knots were made just like John showed you before you moved in front of him again.

He was sitting on the chair, white dress shirt opened framing his strong chest; his pants were unbuttoned, belt buckle clanging against the metal of the chair every time he moved.

“Ok?” You asked meeting his dark eyes and biting your lower lip. This was uncharted territory for you.

You watched him struggle for a second before a wide smile graced his lips.

“Perfect.” You smiled back too, but you knew it was a little unsure. “We don’t have to do this.”

“No, no. I want to,” you assured, coming closer and running a hand over his already half hard cock. “I really do.”

You took a breath and climbed on his lap, wiggling a little. John grunted and tugged at his restraints, but he couldn’t get out of it. You grinned at him, suddenly very aware of the power you held over him. This was one of the most powerful and dangerous men under the High Table and here he was, willingly at your mercy.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, hands burying on his hair as you started to rock your hips, rubbing yourself against his cock, pleasure slowly spreading through you, soaking your panties. John sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth, his hips rising to meet you. Next time, you’ll have to tie his legs too.

You kept your rhythm slow and steady, driving both of you crazy. Any other day, John would have already shoved you on your back, pounding into you until you both were moaning in pleasure. Not today.

Today if he wanted more, he would have to ask for it. The thing about John was that words were never his strong suit. Must less asking for things.

You raked your nails down his chest and he groaned low in his throat, head tilting down almost as if shy. You ground down a little harder and another faint sound escaped his lips. You grabbed his chin roughly, making him look up and meet your gaze. He was pressing his lips closed together, forcing himself to keep quiet.

You gave a teasing lick over his mouth, before nipping at his jaw like you knew he licked.

“Jonathan…” You started stilling your hips and he whimpered a little. “Tell me what you want.”

He thrust his hips up and you clicked your tongue at him in disappointment.

“Use your words, baby.” You asked sucking his earlobe in your mouth just to hear the sharp intake of breath.

“Fuck me, ma'am.” His voice was low and needy and it sent a spark of pleasure down to your center.

You yanked his head back by the hair, thrusting your tongue into his mouth roughly until John was panting and squirming. Only then you got out of his lap and pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way down, freeing his cock. You gave it a teasing lick, before taking in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. John groaned above you, his strong thighs quivering with the effort of not moving up.

With a final kiss to the head of his cock, you stood up again and gathered the skirt of your dress up and around your waist with one hand, before shoving your panties all the way down, kicking it aside.

You touched yourself, spreading your wetness over your folds, teasing your clit until John let out a grumbling sound of need. You chuckled and brought your fingers to his mouth letting him lick them clean.

“That’s it, baby… You’re being so good to me tonight Jonathan,” you returned to his lap, letting his cock glide against your cunt, teasing both of you.

“Please,” John begged in a choked up sob and you smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly in reward.

“Good boy.”

You held his cock straight as you sunk on it, making both of you groan. You set your feet on the metal bars connecting the chair legs and held onto his shoulders before you started to bounce on his cock at a fast pace, moaning in pleasure as the angle felt amazing. With each downward motion, you would rock your hips in a slow circle, clenching around him, watching as John panted and grunted at the added sensation.

You worked yourself on his cock, climbing surely to your climax, one hand working your clit as you used John for your own pleasure, coming with a loud cry.

For a second, you let yourself enjoy the afterglow of your orgasm until John’s small whimper reached your ears. You kissed his cheek softly, before renewing your efforts, hand caressing the short hairs on the back of his neck, his face buried in your chest painting against your breasts.

“Yeah baby, that’s it. Such a good boy. Come for me?” You cooed at him, speeding up your movements until you felt John tensing, growling against your skin as he came.

You petted him through his orgasm until his breathing returned to normal and he started softening inside you.

You got up, ignoring the way his cum slid down your thigh as you went through the slow process of untying his hands and rubbing the circulation back to his wrists.

“Was it what you were expecting it?” You asked. John smiled and pulled you back on to his lap, kissing you softly.

“It was better. Thank you.”

“Any time.” You replied with a grin.


End file.
